


A Night at the Movies

by ruffini



Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Charlie Is a Dork, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Alex still loves him, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: Charlie and Alex go attend the opening night premier of Avengers: Endgame and general fluff ensures.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900081
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> And I am back again with another fluff piece. This one was a little harder to write honestly. I had the concept and idea in my head and outlined, but turning bullet points into an actual story was a bit harder. But hope you all like it! 
> 
> Thinking of doing a quick Soulmate AU next just for some fun and diversity in my works, so be on the look out for that.

Charlie loved Marvel movies and the entire MCU. It might have been surprising to some people to find out about that fact. Afterall, he was the star quarterback and a jock. And while he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about his love for comic book movies, Charlie had no real reason to bring it up most of the time.

But that changed when he started dating Alex. While the older boy also didn’t advertise his love for comic books as much either, they both shared a love for Marvel movies. Alex loved Marvel movie nights with Charlie solely because of how excited his boyfriend got during the movies. And of course, if the emotional scenes made Charlie want to cuddle closer to Alex, he most certainly wouldn’t complain.

So of course, it was no surprise that both boys were extremely excited for the release of Avengers: Endgame. The two of them had marathoned the entire MCU in advance of the movie release and both were now excitedly waiting for a chance to see the final movie in the theater.

Alex had hoped to be able to get two tickets for opening night so that he could go with his boyfriend, but as his luck would have it, all the tickets were already sold out. Slightly disappointed with the outcome but not entirely surprised, Alex resigned himself to trying to get tickets for another day. As long as he was with Charlie, it’d be amazing, opening night or not.

* * *

Later that week, with the release of the movie coming that Friday, Charlie was beyond excited. He hadn’t told Alex yet, but he had managed to get two tickets for opening night from work. The Crestmont had decided to do a small raffle among the staff members for two tickets and Charlie got lucky and won the tickets. Sure he and his group of friends had already made plans to watch the movie later on after opening night, but this was an opportunity he didn’t want to pass up.

Finishing his shift in high spirits, he pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend. He quickly snapped a picture of the two tickets before sending them off with a text.

**Charlie:** Hey babe, look at what I just got my hands on.

**Alex:** NO WAY!?!? HOW??? you have no idea how many theaters i’ve checked, all of them are sold out.

**Charlie:** Well, there are some perks of working at the Crestmont. Hope you’re just excited as I am for this Friday.

**Alex:** fuck yeah i am. btw, can you come over? i miss having a tall, adorable, attractive boy in my arms right now.

**Charlie:** Oh? Should I be jealous of this person?

**Alex:** oh hush. just come over if you can you dork.

**Charlie:** okok, I’m on my way. See you soon <3

**Alex:** … <3

* * *

That Friday arrived quickly. By the time night rolled around, both boys were barely able to contain their excitement. Charlie had driven the two of them to the Crestmont where they proceeded to join the massive line of people waiting to get in. Charlie left Alex in line briefly to go buy some popcorn for the movie, quickly returning to his boyfriend with snacks and drinks in hand.

Walking into the theater, the two boys found seats towards the middle, where they could watch the movie from the best perspective. Sitting down, Charlie held Alex’s hand in his while Alex rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder. When the lights started to dim, signaling the start of the film, Alex gave Charlie’s hand a squeeze, which prompted Charlie to turn and look at his boyfriend before smiling. The two of them got comfortable and settled in for the film.

* * *

Alex had to admit, the movie was even better than what he had expected. He felt like Endgame did a good job wrapping up the storylines for most characters. And to no surprise, Tony Stark’s fate had caused his boyfriend to shed a few tears, which prompted Alex to lean in closer to the younger boy, trying to comfort him during the most emotional scene in the movie. But if you asked Alex did he cry during that part, he would deny it, despite also shedding a few tears. But sue him if you want, it was an emotional scene and Alex was just caught up in the emotions was all.

Walking out of the theater after the movie, Alex was so grateful that Charlie had gotten the two of them the opportunity to watch Endgame on opening night. Deciding that he would repay Charlie with a free milk shake and fries as well as wanting to extend their little date that night a bit longer, he turned towards the taller boy at his side.

“You want to go to Rosie’s? Shakes and fries are on me.” Alex said with a small smile.

Charlie looked at him, returning his smile. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

At Rosie’s the two got their shakes and a side of fries to share. Charlie took a selfie of the two of them in the booth before sending it to the group chat.

**The Gang**

_Charlie has sent a photo. IMG_1580.jpg_

**Charlie:** Guess who just had the best movie night date ever?

**Alex:** Charles why are you such a dork.

**Jessica:** OMG y’alls so cute.

**Tyler:** seeing Chalex content breathes life into my soul.

**Zach:** while I agree you two are cute, Jess told us what you watched. and I just want to point out, I’m super jealous.

**Charlie:** :P sorry Zach, but we’re all watching it on Sunday, so just 2 more days.

**Clay:** I’ve been avoiding the internet like the plague to avoid spoilers. Was it good you guys?

**Alex:** honestly? It was fucking amazing.

**Charlie:** 10/10 would watch it again.

**Tyler:** I’m so excited!!!

Putting their phones away, Charlie and Alex settle into their booth, enjoying each other’s company. The two talk about the movie, the highlights, their favorite parts, the parts that made them cry, and what they thought about the ending.

In the middle of their conversation, Charlie pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, which caused the older boy to blush slightly. Charlie decided that he wanted to see what his boyfriend’s reaction would be to the next thing he was going to say, so he leaned down for another quick kiss, which Alex eagerly reciprocated and then, giving a soft smile, Charlie said “You know, I love you 3000 right?”

“Wha- Charlieeee” Alex whined. He was full on blushing now and trying to hide in his face in the crook of Charlie’s neck. Charlie laughed at the sight.

Regaining some composure, Alex looked back up in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you 3000 too Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, leave your comments below, I love reading them because they really do keep me motivated to write more. If you have anything you'd like to see, leave that in the comments below too and I'll try to incorporate them into future stories.


End file.
